Susceptible
by Tione
Summary: Jak is a little more than susceptible to eco. And Daxter has to help a friend in need. [slash, jakdaxter]


_**Susceptible**_

_by_ _Tione_

Disclaimer: Yeesh, not mine. You don't have to get nasty or anything.

A/N: Yus. An odd piece, an unbelievable plotline, and butchering of the game. Sounds good, doesn't it::is stabbed: Inspired by "Just Another Mission" by Demyrie. Who is my Jak/Daxter GOD. Worship her.

Warnings: Extreme and blatant slash. Citrusy. Note: AU.

We were playing in Geyser Rock, shouting and laughing at each other. It was odd. The last time we'd been here, both of us had been so different. For instance, I was fuzzy and extremely small and Jak was still a selective mute.

I stopped for a minute and just let the sun shine on my face. I liked being human, thankyouverymuch. You never realize how precious something is until you lose it. Of course, I never expected that I would have to regret taking humanity for granted. It was nice to breathe the fresh air and see lush green grass underfoot, after all the smog and dirt of Haven City. Coming back here had been the best decision Jak ever made, even if it did mean forsaking the city.

"You shouldn't stop and gawk so much," Jak said lightly, shoving me over. I fell easily – being an animal had caused me to lose a lot of weight – and landed hard on my butt. I immediately protested loudly and kicked him in the shins.

"Waddaya do that for?" I complained. Sometimes the big guy didn't know his own strength. He smiled apologetically and offered me his hand. A devious idea sprang into mind and I tried hard not to smile mischievously. There was a cluster of blue eco nearby and ever since Dark Jak had appeared and gone, thanks to Vin, Jak was especially susceptible to any eco.

I grabbed his hand and tugged, effectively making him tumble to the ground and closer to the blue eco. I was rewarded wonderfully. The eco spiraled towards him and engulfed him. I could hear his enraged shout of, "DAX!" and knew I was going to get it but it was still so fun to cause trouble for him. I sniggered as the cloud dissipated, leaving a shimmering Jak in its place, sparks trailing over his body.

He immediately turned away from me, OBVIOUSLY meaning that he was miffed. Which was bad for me because, you know, I have this whole "Seduce Jak" plan going on. When your best friend is one nice hunk of man, you see how well you do resisting him. Ooookay, moving on.

"That wasn't very funny," he told me sternly, still facing away. For some reason, he sounded slightly… embarrassed. Like I'd just pulled down his pants in public and he was wearing duck boxers or something. That's the perfect way to make me feel guilty too. The embarrassed voice, that is. Not the duck boxers.

"Hey, buddy," I said gently, approaching him softly. "I didn't mean to make you upset or anything…" I put my hand on his shoulder but it was jerked away quickly, leaving me feeling even more blameworthy and hurt.

"It's okay, Dax…" he said but I could still tell something was wrong. I didn't fight along side of him through thick and thin for nothing, you know. Bonds like the one we have aren't exactly common. Okay, let's face it; we've saved each other's butts more times than a fat kid opens the refrigerator a day. And I'm madly in love with him, making me even more susceptible to his feelings. That's two strikes against me already!

My presence reassured him nonetheless. He reluctantly turned around and I immediately saw why he was so embarrassed.

He had a huge boner.

"Umm… well, you see, I'm really… susceptible to eco and… well, you can see…" he trailed off and flinched, expecting me to laugh. He expected me to fall down, roll around, and laugh my ass off. Which might have happened had it been Torn or Sig or any other of our old buddies.

Instead, I stared, transfixed. Then it hit me.

My friend has a problem. And what do you do to a friend in need? You help them. Which is precisely what I did. And you really can't blame me, now can you?

It was great, just so you know. But the rest you really don't need to hear.

… **Another one of those look-it-something's-going-to-happen-but-you-don't-get-to-hear-about-it stories. Don't you hate those? Well, thanks for doing that thing!**


End file.
